


Вредитель

by Santia



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Если тебе кажется, что ты проклят, оглянись — возможно, в твоей жизни просто появился Вредитель?





	Вредитель

Рыжий — это не к добру, подумал Призрак Оперы, едва взглянув на нового «покровителя театра». Просто, главное он сразу рассмотрел: молодой, совсем ещё сопляк, разодетый в пух и прах, вроде беседует с директорами, не забывая при этом подмигивать и раздавать улыбочки столпившимся в сторонке балеринам. 

Подобные молодчики в театре появлялись часто, но обычно им хватало общения с танцовщицами и певицами. Работать они не мешали, в покровители напрашивался только один. Правда, Призрак сразу учуял в нем больше проблем, чем пользы, и позаботился, чтобы подозрительный тип из Опера Популер исчез. Потом до него дошел слух, что «кандидат» попытал счастья в другом театре, откуда через некоторое время сбежал с премьером балетной труппы, прихватив месячное жалованье составу. 

Внизу разговор заканчивался, рыжий шаркнул ножкой, галантно помахал девушкам — те захихикали в ответ — и послал воздушный поцелуй примадонне. Ого! С той сталось бы стереть наглеца в порошок или, под настроение, просто порвать на части. Но, чудо из чудес, певица благосклонно кивнула. Призрак Оперы задумался, не удастся ли перевести её бурный темперамент на такое увлечение, всё польза от нового…кхм…покровителя. 

Его имя назвали, но Призрак сначала не расслышал, а потом не стал и прислушиваться. Не стоило беспокойства — вряд ли мальчишка задержится в театре надолго.

* * * * *

Через пару недель Призрак Оперы подумал, что был несколько поспешен в своих выводах. Покровитель, имя которого он всё же запомнил — виконт Рауль де Шаньи — появлялся в Опера Популер регулярнее, чем в клубе, или где там положено прожигать жизнь аристократам. И действовал Призраку на нервы! 

«Чтоб ты провалился, сопляк!» — бурчал он про себя, направляясь потайным коридором на занятие с ученицей. 

Урок не задался: юная Кристина Даае старательно выполняла указания наставника (она называла его Ангелом Музыки, Призрак скромно соглашался), но мысли её блуждали где-то очень далеко. Так что, при всей старательности девушки, нужного результата маэстро так и не дождался. 

— Занятие окончено, — сухо сказал он. — Надеюсь, к следующему ты будешь серьезнее. 

Кристина, впрочем, не торопилась покидать небольшую комнатушку.

— Рауль пригласил вчера меня на ужин… 

Смысл её слов не сразу достиг сознания Призрака, зато когда достиг…первым пожеланием было немедленно сломать отделяющую его от ученицы стенку, ворваться в классную комнату и учинить допрос. А потом найти и придушить этого, с позволения сказать, покровителя. Хотя, не обязательно именно в такой последовательности. 

— Это совершенно исключено! — отрезал Призрак Оперы. — Ты его едва знаешь. 

— Я хорошо его знаю, — слегка улыбнулась Кристина. — Мы росли вместе, в детстве были неразлучны, играли, слушали отцовскую скрипку и читали вслух друг другу северные сказки…

Сказки севера? Однажды Призраку попался в руки сборник, и он нашел его недурным пособием для начинающих палачей. 

— Ты не пойдешь на ужин! — сказал он, подчеркивая, что вопрос обсуждению не подлежит. — Забудь об этом. И он тоже пускай забудет. 

— Хорошо, Ангел, — согласилась Кристина, едва заметно пожав плечами. 

— Ты свободна. Следующий урок послезавтра. 

Отпустив ученицу, Призрак Оперы задержался в своем укрытии ещё на несколько минут, пытаясь вернуться к мыслям о музыке, а не изощренных убийствах. Восстановить душевное равновесие удалось не сразу. Собрав записи и ноты, он запихнул их в потертую кожаную папку, зажал под мышкой и потянул рычаг, открывающий в каменной кладке неразличимую даже опытному взгляду дверь, за которой скрывался потайной ход. 

Стена и не подумала отреагировать. 

Призрак Оперы нахмурился под маской и ещё раз дернул рычаг, пробормотав про себя, что стоило бы смазать механизм. 

Рычаг издал отвратительный скрежет, и в руке осталась только обломанная рукоятка. 

Возвращаться пришлось кружным путем, раза в три дольше и по давно заброшенной части подземелий. Ходом этим он не пользовался очень давно, чуть ли не со времен завершения строительства театра, и совершенно позабыл, насколько там тесно и грязно. А что в коридор потихоньку просачиваются речные воды, превращая его в одну не слишком глубокую, но сплошную лужу, Призрак Оперы вовсе не знал. Дорога казалась бесконечной, настроение ухудшалось с каждой секундой. 

Дохлюпав до своего жилища, он с раздражением бросил оказавшиеся бесполезными ноты на столик, уже заваленный бумагами. Несколько дней назад он собирался его разобрать, но душевных сил хватило только на половину работы, результат которой возвышался башней с одной стороны. 

Как и назначено законом мировой подлости, бумаги пришли в движение именно в тот момент, когда хозяин уже отвернулся, и, насмешливо шурша, излились бурным потоком на грязный пол. Обернувшись на тихий шорох, он бросился обратно в попытке остановить бумажную лавину и зацепился за другой столик, низкий и состоящий, судя по ощущениям, сплошь из острых углов и выступов. 

…Бывают дни, когда звезды предсказывают несчастья и искренне советуют избегать любых важных вопросов. Впрочем, и неважных тоже.… К дьяволу вечернюю репетицию! Усесться в кресло, а лучше — улечься на диван, плед на колени и переждать этот отвратительный день.

Нащупав уже основательно запылившуюся бутылку, Призрак вытянул её на свет, протер стекло и с огорчением понял, что те несколько капель, что сохранились на донышке, вряд ли помогут ему. Проклятый день!

* * * * *

— Я проклят! — драматично сказал Призрак Оперы.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — возразила мадам Жири. 

Они вдвоем сидели в его подземном логове и пили кофе. На занятие Кристина Даае не пришла, но Призрак Оперы не стал бранить ученицу: сам он тоже не явился.

Театр готовился к премьере. Репетиции сливались в бесконечную полосу, наряды сшивались на живую нитку и перешивались прямо на артистах, балерины часами выстаивали в неподвижных позах или в стотысячный раз отрабатывали свои па, певцы гнали прочь кошмары о потере голоса. Собачонка примадонны развлекалась, путаясь под ногами, за что пользовалась искренней ненавистью рабочих сцены. Дирижер месье Рейер один демонстрировал олимпийское спокойствие посреди бедлама, пока месье Андрэ с месье Фирменом, запершись в кабинете, приканчивали уже четвертую по счету бутылку коньяка. Призрак Оперы знал это точно, поскольку именно её, последнюю, директора забрали из бара, когда он заглянул к ним в кабинет пополнить собственные запасы. 

— Я не преувеличиваю, — покачал головой Призрак. — Не помню столь продолжительной полосы невезения!

— Ты же знаешь, новая пьеса очень важна для Опера Популер, — напомнила мадам Жири. — Мы все нервничаем и допускаем ошибки… — Она налила себе ещё кофе. 

Он тоже то и дело вспоминал одну из первых своих постановок, в которую вложил всю душу, а в ответ — равнодушие публики и потоки желчи от критиков, ужасное потрясение. Он ушел в подземелья на несколько недель, отказываясь общаться даже с мадам Жири, едва не начал сомневаться в собственной гениальности… Затем спектакль переделали и умеренный, но всё же успех пролился целебным бальзамом на душевные раны Призрака Оперы. 

— Почти уничтожить треть декораций, не слишком ли много для ошибки? — возмутился Призрак и в раздражении стукнул кулаком по столу. Звякнула его чашка, кофе выплеснулся на блюдце. Мадам Жири, молниеносно убравшая свою чашку, с невозмутимым видом вернула её обратно. 

— Разве не ты их разрушил, сбросив задник? — иронически вздернула она бровь. 

— Я целился в Карлотту! Рассчитал все до мелочей, бросал его десятки, нет, сотни раз! Он должен был зацепить шлейф платья и заставить это посланное небесами наказание прекратить истерику и сосредоточиться на работе. Нет такой силы в мире, что заставила бы задник вместо этого пролететь в другую сторону и упасть на декорации… А два дня назад я поймал здесь крысу! 

— Они живут в подземельях, как и ты, — пожала плечами женщина. — Вероятно, заглянули к тебе в поисках съестного.

— И нашли его — теперь ни одна из моих свечей не годится в подсвечники! Вчера же, — зловеще продолжил Призрак, — меня навестил грабитель. Когда я устремился к нему, подобный духу мщения, он и не подумал испугаться! 

— Разве не терзал тебя всегда страх обычных людей перед тобой?

— Да, терзал. Но на этот раз я специально хотел его напугать, а он, вместо того, чтобы лишиться чувств от ужаса, схватил мешок и сбежал с моими вещами!

— Ты пытался его догнать?

— Разумеется! Конечно же, я пытался его догнать! И почти схватил, но эта мерзкая крыса юркнула в боковой проход, а я споткнулся о какой-то камень! Нет, мадам Жири, это проклятье, и оно избрало меня своей жертвой.

— О нет! — вздохнула мадам Жири. — Молчи, заклинаю! Актеры и без того суеверны, достаточно одного намека, и премьера не состоится вообще. 

Призрак Оперы засопел и пододвинул к себе кофейник. 

— Кристина прекрасно справляется со своей ролью, — сменила тему разговора мадам Жири. 

— Очень скоро она станет примой, — согласился её собеседник. — Я рассчитывал, что она дебютирует в «Ганнибале», но с этим проклятьем не уверен … 

Мадам Жири с горестным видом опустила глаза — к сожалению, отвлечь Призрака Оперы от его новой идеи не удалось. Как всегда. 

— Я должен посоветоваться со знатоками, — решил он. — Если кто-то сглазил меня или мой театр… 

— Уверена, что всему имеется простое объяснение, и ты лишь потратишь время зря. — Она помолчала и продолжила: — Когда нам всем бы пригодились твои советы и замечания на репетициях. 

— Увы, друг мой, — ехидно ответил Призрак Оперы. — Я никак не могу посещать репетиции, потому что сегодня утром два часа искал свой плащ, и когда нашел — он оказался порванным. А запасную шляпу испортили крысы. Я не могу идти на репетицию в неподобающем виде. 

— Ну что ж, — хладнокровно произнесла мадам Жири, — в любом случае, тебе давно следовало обновить гардероб.

* * * * *

…Нужную вывеску он нашел не сразу, проблуждав почти час по узким улочкам, где едва протискивалась телега. Похожие друг на друга двери, одинаково мутные окна, — он бывал в этом районе раньше, и каждый раз на поиски уходила бездна времени. С закрытыми глазами ориентируясь в лабиринтах подземных коридоров, Призрак Оперы всякий раз понимал с удивлением, что не способен запомнить дорогу в этом квартале. Впору было подумать, что здешние лавки вырастают из-под земли, потом под землю же прячутся, а в перерывах — путешествуют. При том, что законными делами промышляла едва ли каждая десятая, да и то, лишь прикрывая незаконные, в этом, возможно, и был смысл. Но Призрака эти нудные поиски доводили до белого каления. 

Наконец, он почти уткнулся носом в потемневшую от времени и некогда покрытую лаком доску с полустертой надписью «Магический салон мадам О» и не сдержал вздох облегчения. 

Внутри было темно: солнечный свет едва проникал сквозь годами не мытые окна, а плавающие в том, что, вероятно здесь считалось воздухом, клубы «благовонного» дыма ещё сильнее затрудняли обзор. Призрак Оперы подумал, что пропитается этим мерзким запахом насквозь, и постарался дышать как можно меньше. 

— Ищущий совета звёзд, входи же! 

Комнат — или комнатушек — здесь было две, вход во вторую терялся за остатками некогда яркого занавеса с изображениями райских птиц и цветов. Откинув его, Призрак Оперы едва не стукнулся лбом о дверной косяк — здешние потолки не рассчитывались на его немалый рост. Почти всю комнатку занимал круглый стол под пестрой скатертью, на бронзовой подставке в его центре стоял хрустальный шар в окружении множества блестящих мелких безделушек. За столом сидела женщина в восточном одеянии с закрытым вуалью лицом — рассмотреть можно было только густо подведенные черные глаза да такое количество украшений, что при движении они, должно быть, звучали не хуже оркестра Оперы. 

— Кто ты, о странник? — томно пропело хорошо поставленное контральто с восточным выговором, легко взмахнула унизанная браслетами и перстнями рука. — Присядь же, назови свое имя! Что терзает твою душу? Скажи — и ты найдешь ответы здесь. 

— Прекращай ломать комедию, Кло, — сказал Призрак, пододвигая стул и усаживаясь напротив. — Можно подумать, ты меня не узнала. 

— Критик! — презрительно фыркнула женщина и скрестила руки на груди. На этот раз в голосе не осталось ни намека на акцент. 

Хозяйка «Магического салона» занималась гаданиями, прикрывая ими своё второе занятие скупщицы краденого. Или наоборот — смотря, зачем явился клиент. 

— Мне нужна информация, — сказал Призрак.

— В последнее время ничего похищенного из Оперы сбыть не пытались, — сказала женщина. — Если у тебя снова завелись воры, ищи их в другом месте. 

— Другая информация. 

— Другая? — гадалка привстала, всмотрелась внимательно, вдруг её глаза округлились от изумления и она, присвистнув, села, точнее, упала обратно в кресло. Покачав головой, она решительно отдернула свою вуаль, открыв лицо — смуглое, ярко накрашенное, с едва заметными морщинками в уголках глаз. — Дружище, плохи твои дела. 

— Сам знаю, — согласился Призрак Оперы. — Сглаз или проклятье?

— Не похоже.

— Шумный дух? 

— Ближе, но опять не то. Нужно бы проверить…

— Ну так проверяй! — рявкнул Призрак. 

— Как ты сам понимаешь, коль скоро пришел к мадам О за магической помощью, это не бесплатно и не дёшево.

— Я это предвидел, — процедил сквозь зубы мужчина. — Сколько? 

Сладко улыбнувшись, гадалка назвала цену, предвкушая, как забьется в бессильной ярости гость, но тот не доставил ей удовольствия, молча шлепнув на столешницу деньги — они исчезли моментально. 

— Жди здесь, — велела женщина, вставая и скрываясь за занавеской. 

Вернулась она очень скоро, убрала на пол хрустальный шар, сгребла «магические» безделушки в сторону, а на стол водрузила обитый медью старинный сундучок. Внутри явно было что-то мистическое — судя по шорохам, лязгам, звону или глухим стукам, которые производила хозяйка, роясь в его недрах. Наконец, на столе оказался потертый кожаный мешочек с затянутой шнурком горловиной, из которого гадалка вытряхнула пригоршню отполированных деревянных костяшек причудливой формы. Из-под столика она достала деревянную чашу с крышкой, ссыпала в неё костяшки, закрыла и передала Призраку: 

— Задавай вопрос. 

Призрак хмыкнул, но чашу взял, потряс и, резко открыв крышку, высыпал кости на стол. Тут же хозяйка нависла над сложившимся узором, чуть ли не утыкаясь в него носом.

— Невероятно, — прошептала она. — У тебя в театре Вредитель! Да не простой, а с особым даром выживания.

— Выживания где? 

— Неправильный вопрос, — игриво погрозила пальцем женщина. 

— Так поясни, — Призрак одарил гадалку скептическим взглядом. 

— Он выживает не где, а кого. Выживает Призраков Оперы из их театров. Делает их существование невыносимым, призывает невезение на головы, разрушает планы. — Она доверительно понизила голос. — Я сама не видела, но от надежных людей слышала, что двое твоих собратьев остались без театров из-за Вредителя. 

Призрак побарабанил пальцами по столу. Да, это было ему знакомо, невезение последних недель никак не могло просто скопиться в ожидании своего часа. 

— И откуда он взялся? 

— Вспоминай, кто появился незадолго до начала твоих бед. Твой театр, тебе виднее. 

Призрак Оперы задумался, потом вскочил на ноги и грозно потряс кулаками. 

— Ну конечно же! — воскликнул он. — Наглый сопляк, сующий нос во все дела! Покровитель этот! Рыжий!

* * * * *

Выследить вредителя оказалось не так просто. Призрак сравнивал себя с неудачливым рыбаком, вставшим до рассвета, преодолевшим долгую и полную препятствий дорогу к реке, чтобы поймать самую большую и редкую добычу, и теряющим долгие часы с удочкой, пока вожделенная добыча играет в соседнем озере. Покровитель наотрез отказывался попадать в заботливо расставленные ловушки, и Призрак Оперы безнадежно взывал к небесам — неужели не заслужил он годами служения театру хоть немного удачи? Небеса безмолвствовали. 

Поэтому, заметив мальчишку одного за опустевшими кулисами, он сначала даже не поверил глазам. Сняв с пояса лассо, Призрак Оперы приготовил петлю к броску и бесшумно последовал за виконтом. Расстояние сокращалось, вот он взмахнул рукой, выпуская на свободу смертоносное лассо…. Здесь недолгое везение закончилась: Рауль де Шаньи обернулся, выставил руку на уровень глаз и с невероятной ловкостью отскочил, а петля, вместо того, чтобы захлестнуть шею добычи, только шлепнула по предплечью и упала на пол. 

Долю секунды разъяренный Призрак Оперы и ошеломленный виконт рассматривали друг друга, пока Призрак не нарушил это оцепенение, зарычав и бросившись к юнцу воплощением неумолимого рока. 

Бегал де Шаньи быстро, к тому же подозрительно хорошо ориентируясь в театре, но Призрак не отставал. Он больше не просил высшие силы о помощи, не мечтал о преодолении проклятия, сосредоточившись только в расстоянии, отделяющем от вредителя. Виконт сбился и припал на колено, этого хватило, чтобы Призрак Оперы настиг его, схватил и со всей силой впечатал в стену. 

— Всё, добегался, — сказал он, переводя дух. — Сейчас я тебя удавлю, и все наши невзгоды позади. 

— Дави, — огрызнулся Рауль де Шаньи. — На моё место придет другой. 

— Ах, так вас много?! Тогда мне в других театрах ещё спасибо скажут!

— Ах, так вас тоже много?! — ехидно отозвался виконт и, дернувшись, умудрился вывернуться из хватки Призрака. — Ну так и подумай, кому мог понадобиться провал вашей новой оперы. 

Призрак изумленно посмотрел на него: он ожидал мольбы о пощаде. 

— Остановись! — послышался сзади женский голос. 

Кристина, раскрасневшаяся, с растрепанными волосами, неслась к ним, словно от этого зависела жизнь, что, в данном случае, вполне соответствовало истине. Призрак и Рауль обменялись недоуменными взглядами. 

— Рауль рассказал мне всё, — сказала девушка и решительно встала между ними. 

Оттолкнуть Кристину и выполнить свои намерения по части виконта было бы просто, но с ослепительной ясностью Призрак Оперы понял, что момент упущен. Надо было давить сразу. 

— Во всем виноват я, — со вздохом сказал Рауль. — Театру Лепелетье ваша Опера как целая связка костей в горле уже не первый сезон, а ты — самая главная кость. Моё семейство покровительствует им, особенно мой старший брат — их приме балета, она и попросила убрать тебя с дороги. Тут и сложностей не было, просто прийти к вам и навещать регулярно, остальное сделает мой дар. Даже если ты меня сейчас убьешь, невезение будет только усиливаться, пока не уничтожит и тебя, и Оперу. Ты слишком сжился со своим театром….

Призрак отошел в сторону и без сил оперся спиной о стену. Самое печальное, что виконта и винить не за что, как термита, что он следует своей природе, уничтожая при этом труд человеческих рук. 

— Я сам ненавижу себя за то, что согласился, — сказал Рауль. — Сказал брату, что не стану больше ему помогать. Сюда пришел поговорить с тобой. Вдруг ты знаешь способ. Если бы я мог что-то изменить, как-то помочь… поверь, сделал бы всё. 

Призрак не знал способа. Но он должен был быть! Обязан! Даже уничтожающий постройки ветер, покорный воле и разуму человека, вращает лопасти ветряка… 

— Значит, хочешь помочь? — спросил он. — Столярничать умеешь? 

Рауль одарил его непонимающим взглядом. 

— Не очень хорошо, — осторожно сказал он. 

— Научишься, — решительно сказал Призрак Оперы и крепко взял виконта за плечо. — У нас до премьеры несколько дней, нужно восстанавливать декорации. Пошли, покажу, что делать. Всё польза от тебя будет. И я хоть развлекусь напоследок, наблюдая, как ты, дворянчик, будешь потеть и бить себя молотком по пальцам.

* * * * *

Отличного столяра из виконта Рауля де Шаньи, конечно, не получилось, но выполнять указания старших мастеров он мог. И попотеть при этом пришлось основательно. 

Призрак Оперы наблюдал с колосников, как декорации постепенно приобретают изначальный вид. Забавно, подумал он, пробовал ли кто-нибудь из его предшественников бросить силу созидания против стихийного разрушения? Он понятия не имел, что на самом деле произошло, когда Рауль да Шаньи взял в руки молоток и присоединился к работникам. Знал только, что впервые за последние дни ни одна глупая неприятная случайность не вмешалась в планы. Похоже, на этот раз удача, наконец, встала на их сторону.


End file.
